


Better With You | NoMin

by greenberrynomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenberrynomin/pseuds/greenberrynomin
Summary: Lee Jeno is a troublemaker and a loner with no regards with the people around him. No matter how grave his offenses were, he always only gets detention. Why though? And why is Na Jaemin, everyone's friend at school and a happy-go-lucky student, in detention too?





	Better With You | NoMin

It isn’t really a surprise to see Lee Jeno during detention. It can be because of variety of reasons; whether it’s because of consecutive days of being either late or absent, sleeping in class, causing a ruckus in the cafeteria, he’s done it all. It’s a miracle that he’s passing his classes. And now Jeno has been sent to detention for fighting a classmate.

But it is a surprise to see Na Jaemin the top-student in their school. No one knows why he’s sent there. Whether it’s just a mere coincidence or fate, only he and Jeno are in detention.  
“You’re gonna stay for two hours, or until we decide what other punishment will appropriate for the both of you.” The teacher watching them says as she leaves the room.

Jaemin groans and slumps his head on the table while Jeno is busy looking at him, looking confused as to why the top-student is here in detention.  
“Hey.” Jeno calls the person seated next to him.  
Jaemin turns his head without raising it up and looks at his classmate. “What?”  
“Why are you here?” Jeno asks.  
Jaemin groans and hides his face again. “I don’t want to answer that question.”

Jeno doesn’t care that much as to why he’s classmate is here so he too, slumps his head on the chair. 30 minutes before their time is up the teacher returns to the room.  
“Okay, we have decided your punishment.” The teacher stands in the middle of the two. “For a month, you two will be cleaning the music room, including the instruments and the equipment used by the teacher and her students.”

Jaemin sluggishly walks out of the room. He doesn’t regret what he did but doesn’t change the fact the he gets punished unjustly. They both did.  
“Hey Jaemin?” Jeno calls him again. “Since we do live next to each other, do you want to walk together?”  
Jaemin’s frown turns upside down, into the most beautiful smile that the other boy has seen. “Sure.” They begin to walk out of the school. “I never got to thank you for protecting me. I’m really sorry to get you in trouble.”  
“It’s no problem. I’m used to getting punished anyways.” Jeno shrugs. “Do you need help with that?” eyeing the bunch of books the other was carrying.  
Jaemin shyly smiles and nods. “Thanks.”

They didn’t really talk on their way home. It’s the comfortable kind of silence for Jaemin and Jeno. It’s something that Jeno treasures and Jaemin respected. Jeno sends the latter by his house’s door.  
“Jeno.” Jaemin finally finds the courage to say. “Do you want to go for some ice cream now?”  
Jeno looks around their neighborhood and smiles. “Sure, why not.”

They sit on Jaemin’s couch, trying to watch something on the tv. But their concentration is shit since all they end up looking at is each other.  
“Why did that kid try to punch you?” Jeno finally asks as he finishes his bowl.  
Jaemin chokes on his last bite. “You go straight to the point, don’t you?”  
“I just don’t like bullshit.” Jeno shrugs. “Well?”  
Jaemin takes a deep breath before answering. “Well… I heard him saying shitty stuff about you. I didn’t like what I heard so I approached hi.”  
Jeno looks at him, surprised. “Why did you do that? It’s not like we’re still friends.”  
“Just because…” Jaemin shrugs, hiding his hurt expression by turning his head away. “Why did you save me anyway?”  
Unable to answer, Jeno suddenly stands up. “It’s getting late. I should go.”  
“Of course.” Jaemin stands up as well. “But before you do, can I ask you something?” the boy nods. “Would you like to join me and my friends at lunch tomorrow?”  
This time Jeno breaks out into that heart-stopping smile that made his eyes disappear. “I’ll think about it.”

The next morning, lunchtime comes and Jeno is already sitting alone in his usual table. Jaemin suddenly comes in with Renjun and Mark and sits with the loner.  
“What are you doing?” Jeno raises an eyebrow.  
“I told you we’ll sit with you at lunch.” Jaemin smiles and winks at him, making the other lower his head to hide his face.  
Jeno pops food in his mouth. “And I told you I’ll think about it.”  
“Well…” Jaemin shrugs. “Now you don’t have to…”  
Renjun stares at the two. “I feel like I’m watching a weird kind of flirting.”  
“We’re not flirting.” Jeno’s eyes widen, his blushing cheeks unable to be hidden.  
“Yeah sure…” Mark puts on a teasing smile. “Keep telling that to yourself.”  
Jaemin kicks his friends under the table. “C’mon guys, stop teasing him.”  
Jeno smirks. “It’s okay Jaemin. I won’t leave. You’re too adorable to be left alone.”  
“Who’s teasing now?” Renjun laughs, looking at his friend’s blushing cheeks.

Renjun and Jaemin stays behind after classes while Jeno heads to the music room first.  
“So, did you tell him?” Renjun asks his best friend.  
Jaemin looks clueless. “Tell who what?”  
Renjun sighs. “Did you tell Jeno why you were sent in detention?”  
“Oh…” Jaemin frowns. “No, he doesn’t need to know that. I did what I did because I wanted to not because I want something in return.”  
Renjun pats his shoulders in concern. “He doesn’t know what you’ve been doing for him behind his back? I mean you did get in this stupid detention because of him.”  
“No, I didn’t. I got into this because of me.” Jaemin sighs. “I did all those things because I chose to do it.”  
“Everytime Jeno gets in trouble you always rush off to the principal to stop them from kicking him out.” Renjun begins. “He always gets detention because you always fight with the principal to not expel him. I guess this time he’s had enough and sent you to detention as well.”  
“People do crazy things for the people they love.” Jaemin smiles at the first and only picture he had with Jeno while they were still kids in his wallet.  
“You’ve liked him since you knew what the word ‘crush’ means.” Renjun crosses his arms.  “Don’t you want anything more?”  
Jaemin sighs longingly. “Of course I do. But the thing is ever since we were kids I’ve always watched him from afar. He’s always so lonely. I don’t think a relationship is something he needs right now. It’s okay for me to be his friend. At least I can get closer to him this way.”  
“You really are a lovesick fool Na Jaemin.” Renjun shakes his head and laughs.  
“Can’t argue with that. Besides…” Jaemin begins to gather his things. “We don’t know if he’s gay or a homophobic straight dude. I remember the time I thought you were gay. I don’t want to assume things again.”  
Renjun rolls his eyes. “Me and Jeno are two different people. Besides… He did say that you’re too adorable to be left alone.”  
“He’s just teasing.” Jaemin heads to the door. “I have to go Jeno’s waiting for me.”  
Renjun waves goodbye. “Go get yourself a man.” His friend walks out the door but not before showing him his middle finger.

Jaemin runs to the music room and hears music being played using a guitar. A familiar voice can be heard singing a familiar song. The boy takes a peek and sees Jeno holding the guitar and singing with all his heart.

For every life there is a silent cry  
For every day there is a darker night  
Sometimes this life doesn't treat us right  
And I don't know what to do  
But I know it's better with you

I was a wreck when you came along  
When there was nothing left  
You showed me the best  
I'm still a mess but you hold on  
Don't know just why you do  
But I know I'm better with you

Jeno hears someone come in and knows that it’s Jaemin. But he didn’t know how adorable he would look looking disheveled and out of breath.  
“Did you just run here?” Jeno laughs, his eyes disappearing under his smile.  
Jaemin stays frozen seeing such a beautiful smile but gathers his self. “Yeah, I’m sorry I’m late.”  
“It’s okay. I haven’t even started yet.” Jeno looks around the room. “I was waiting for you.”  
“Me?” Jaemin’s eyes widen. “Why?”  
“Well… we do have to clean this room together so….”  
Jaemin mentally kicks himself. “Oh, right. Let’s start. I’ll go high and you go low.”

The taller one gets a chair and cleans the top part of the shelf while the other bends down to dust the lower part. The shelf looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in weeks and dust accumulate in almost every part of it. Jaemin gets a full blast on his face and gets an itch on his nose. He lets out a loud sneeze and looses his footing on the chair causing him to fall down. Despite the cold cement he expects to land on, his body is suddenly wrapped in a warm sensation. When he opens his eyes, Jeno’s face is only inches away from him.  
“Are you okay?” Jeno asks, with concern in his face and something else he couldn’t define.  
Jaemin seems to collect himself and removes his body from the other boy’s hold. “I’m okay.” He chuckles awkwardly. “I’m sorry. I’m just so clumsy. I better begin cleaning some place else.”

Jaemin turns around to hide the fact that he’s blushing redder than a tomato. Jeno looks at him curiously waiting for the boy to look at him, to no avail. He gives up on the idea that Jaemin might look at him again and continues to clean the shelf all by himself. Just like yesterday, they went home together.  
“Do you wanna go to the park?” Jeno suddenly asks.  
Jaemin stops on his tracks. “Right now? It’s already dark.”  
“Yeah. It’ll be just like when we were kids. Sneaking out of our houses to meet there and then getting our asses scolded.” Jeno chuckles at the memory. He looks at the other boy and extends his arm. "Well? You coming or not?"

Jaemin tries to figure out what Jeno's game is. He reaches for the latter's hand, half-expecting him to pull away and tell him that he's kidding, but he didn't. Instead, Jeno pulls him towards the playground while they sit on each of the swing.  
"I can't believe that you still remember our shenanigans as kids." Jaemin chuckles lightly.  
"Of course I do. Those were the happiest days of my life." Jeno says honestly as he begin to rock the swing back and forth. 

Jaemin lowers his head to hide the fact that Jeno's words made him blush redder than a tomato again.  
"You're blushing, aren't you?" Jeno says nonchalantly. "You used to do that back then too."  
Jaemin's eyes widen. "You remember even that??!!!"  
Jeno stops himself from swinging. "I remember everything." He stares at the boy next to him. "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. Ask away."  
"Why did you get in detention?" Jeno sees how the other boy's face fell.  
Jaemin's face turns stoic. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it."  
"What if I told you that I heard what you and Renjun were talking about?" Jeno challenges.  
Jaemin's whole body freezes and slowly faces his companion. "Did you?"

Jeno doesn't answer and Jaemin tries to stop himself from prying. Because if he does, it can go either way: he heard and he knows everything, or he doesn't know, making him more curious. Besides, how did Jeno know that he was with Renjun earlier?  
"Did you, Jeno?" Jaemin gives up.  
Jeno sighs. "I did."  
"So you know?" Jaemin's earns a nod and sighs deeply. "I can understand if you won't want to be friends with me anymore."  
Jeno laughs, his eyes disappearing again. "Why would I not want that?" The other boy giving him a curious look. "Do you remember what happened right when we first met?"

How could Jaemin forget? His mother forced him to go outside and play with the other kids when he saw a little kid crying on the swings.  
"Here." Jaemin gives the crying kid a piece of his favorite fruit, strawberry.  
Little Jeno, with his blotched face looks at him. "Thanks." He sniffles.  
"I'm Jaemin." He introduces himself. "What's your name?"  
"Jeno."  
Jaemin suddenly covers his face. "Well Jeno, close your eyes until I tell you to open them."

Jeno looks at him curiously but complies nonetheless. Jaemin suddenly taps his shoulders and when he opens his eyes, the other boy is making funny faces that he suddenly starts to laugh. Jaemin kept on doing stupid faces until Jeno's stomach hurt; his sad tears is replaced with tears of laughter.  
"Now that you're not sad anymore..." Jaemin tries to speak carefully. "Can I ask why you're crying earlier?"  
Jeno looks at his new friend's eyes and saw nothing but concern. "My daddy left mommy and me. I have no daddy now." He opens up a new batch of tears coming out from his eyes.

Jaemin didn't say anything and just start to pat Jeno's hair like he does to his dog and coos at him like a baby.  
"It's going to be okay." Jaemin whispers. "Everything will be okay." Jeno lowers his head letting Jaemin slowly make him feel a lot better.

Jaemin gives a nod to Jeno as he remembers the time they first met each other. It was a bittersweet memory.  
"That time, I thought nothing could make me happy again." Jeno looks at the boy beside him with gratitude and... something else. "But you did..." he laughs at the memory of his funny faces. "We were pretty much inseparable after that."  
Jaemin's brow furrow. "Why are you talking like we aren't friends anymore? I still think of you as my best friends."  
"But we grew up." Jeno ignores the other's statement and continues his own. "You are the friendliest person I know. Everyone wanted to be your friend, can't say I blame them though. But they were taking you away from me." Jaemin is about to interrupt when Jeno stops him. "This is my speech. Anyways, as selfish as it may sound, but I didn't want to share you with other people yet. I wanted you to be mine. But I saw how happy you were with them, I thought you didn't want me just like when my dad didn't want my mom anymore. So I just..." he closes his eyes and sighs longingly. "But then I got a chance to be alone with you in detention... and then that walk home... everything came back. I feel happy again. And it's still because of you. But I heard you and Renjun earlier. I felt guilty. All those times... I lashed out at everyone because I hated everyone for taking my best friend away from me. And you saved me yet again and again, even if it ended up getting you into trouble too... What did I do to deserve you Jaemin-ah?" Jeno start to sniffle. "I'm not ready to be in a relationship because I'm still scared but... I missed you so much. All those years I wasted, I want to make it up to you. I want to make you feel how much I love you. I want to feel how much you love me. I'm so sorry for being selfish and for pushing you away. Maybe in time I will be ready, but for now... I just want to love my best friend again."

Jeno heard Jaemin stand up from his swing and expects him to walk away. He braces himself for the pain but then he saw a pair of feet in front of him. He looks up and sees a pair of eyes that looks just like that time when they first met at the same park but this time his eyes has tears too. Jaemin pulls both of his hands so that Jeno stands up too. He puts his hand on back of his neck, and because he's taller, he lowers his head to their foreheads touch.  
"You idiot." Jaemin whispers with a smile on his face."I would've been happier if you were with me. I could've spent those years loving you." He feels Jeno's hands on his waist. "You better not regret this because I'm gonna make up for those times and shower you with all my love." He suddenly raises his face and pecks the other's forehead. "My idiot."

Jeno wishes he was ready to be in a relationship because he's sure that he wants to spend his life with Jaemin, maybe in time he will. And now, he will never let go of him ever again. How could he? When everything goes wrong in his life, Jaemin is always there making it better with just a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> 끝...
> 
> Twitter: cheerfultopaz


End file.
